Amoro La malédiction
by Pemmy
Summary: Violette Amoro est une adolescente amère attendant sa mort. Mais c'est aussi une moldue qui sans le vouloir vas se retrouver plongé dans un monde auquel elle n'as pas prise. L'Histoire a déjà décidé de son destin: seras t-elle assez rusée pour y échaper


_J'ai imaginé Violette il y a quelque mois. Pour la petite info, sont nom de famille devait être amer (amaro) en italien mais j'ai fait une faute de frappe et ai tapé amoro, finalement je préfère ce nom de famille. Sa petite vie je l'ai inventé cette nuit. L'histoire se déroule sur quinze mois, je ne sais pas encore si chaque mois mériteas un chapitre ou pas. Ma rentrée est le 6 octobre, Violette m'a servis de défouloir cette nuit, car elle s'en sort bien dans son malheur : elle ne vas plus en cours. _

_Violette Amoro, sa famille et son histoire sont à moi. Tout ce qui concerne les sorciers, la magie en générale et tout autre caractère qui n'ont pas pour nom de famille Amoro sont à JK Rowling. Merci à elle._

_Je cherche un beta reader, avis aux âmes généreuse..._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (ou me signaler des fautes d'orthographes : je sais que j'en fais), je ne demande qu'a améliorer mon histoire. Merci d'avance._

**

* * *

****Amoro. La malédiction**

24 mars 1792 : Lancement de la Réunion Extraordinaire des Hauts Sorciers du Monde Magique Occidentale. 17 jours de débat sur la place du sorcier dans un monde moldu contestant de plus en plus la société des classes. Les décisions prise annulent la supériorité des sorciers de sang-pur et valide l'égalité entre moldu et sorcier. Ces décisions ne font pas office de loi, la souveraineté reste au pays gouvernant.

12 Septembre1897 : Convention Internationale sur l'Usage de la Magie en Société. Il est rappeler que l'usage de la magie en présence moldu, risquant la sécurité de la société sorcière est prohibé et devrait mener à de sévère sanction. Il est également décider que abuser de sa supériorité de fait sur un moldu est un délit réclamant une sanction. Ces décisions ne font pas office de loi, la souveraineté reste au pays gouvernant.

4 Janvier 1929 : Loi Brainwood. Le parlement anglais condamne les sorts de longue durée et d'apparence non naturel lancés sur un moldu lorsque cela met en danger l'anonymat dela société sorcière.

1949 : L'OMSU, Organisation du Monde Sorcier Unis, inscrit dans sa "déclaration des droits du sorcier et autres être vivant" que l'homme moldu est égale à l'homme sorcier. Qu'un sort, une malediction ou un empoisonnement qu'il soit dirigé contre un moldu ou un sorcier doit être sanctionner dela même manière.  
Ce texte ne fait pas office de loi, la souveraineté reste au pays gouvernant.

7 Avril1963 : La Justice magique Belge condamne un sorcier pour avoir torturer et tué un moldu.  
9 Avril 1963 : Un journal Français titre "Quand les moldus pourront nous tué et que nous seront punis pour nous être défendu"

1978 : La Communnauté européene interdit l'usage de la magie à l'encontre des moldus sauf pour préserver la sécurité dela société sorcière.

* * *

Prologue.  
J'avais toujours sut que je mourrais jeune, j'avais même, d'une certaine manière, fini par le souhaiter. C'est pourquoi lorsque les vitre des fenêtre du salon explosèrent sur ma mère hurlante et que deux personnes recouvertent d'une longue cape noir, le visage caché par un masque évoquant un crane humain, apparurent comme par magie chez moi, je fus surprise par la peur qui me saisit. Ma surprise cependant ne durat qu'une seconde : une seconde pendant laquelle ma soeur effrayée par le vacarme se précipitas dans le salon afin d'en comprendre la source, une seconde viollement éclairé par une lumière verte. La seconde suivant ce flash aveuglant parut, en comparaison, plus sombre mais elle transformat surtout ma surprise momentanée en une panique iraisonnée. Ma mère écorché par les débris de verre, le visage en sang et qui avait ,sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, entamer un mouvement vers ses enfants dans l'espoir vain de les protéger, s'écroulait mollement sur le sol. Mon cerveau n'eu pas le temps d'apréhender le fait que ma mère venait de mourir foudroyer par le simple geste d'une des personne en noir. La seul chose dont je fus capable à cet instant précis fut de me précipiter sur ma petite soeur, qui les yeux écarquiller par la peur et la surprise compris avant moi que les personnes effrayante qui nous faisait face n'était pas humaine, pire, qu'elles avait tué notre mère. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand tandis qu'elle entammait un cri d'effroi dont se fit l'écho surprenant le rire hystérique d'un de ces monstres. Le rire d'une femme qui dans un autre mouvement me fit perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Je me retrouvas précipitée à traver le salon, le souffle coupé par la surprise. Je m'écrasat contre la table à manger tandis que ma joue se fendait sur le coin du joyeux meuble familliale, répendant beaucoup trop de sang sur le carrelage blanc de la pièce. Sous le choc ma tête fut propulsé dans l'autre sens, accompagné de mon cri de douleur, elle heurtat le sol. Le hurlement que ma soeur avait à peine commencer me ramenat à la réalité : je devais protéger ma soeur. Aussi avec toute la force qui me restait je lançat ma tête ensanglanter vers l'arrière, poussat sur mes mains afin de me relever et me jetas dans un même mouvement devant ma soeur. Mais, à nouveau, avec ce geste même geste éffroyable, la femme riante me renvoyat contre la table du salon. Cette fois le coup fut suffisement violent pour m'assomer et impuissante je vis l'autre monstre masqué lever son baton en bois, cette arme terrifiante, en direction de ma petite soeur. Je sombras dans l'inconscience en même temps que le cri de ma soeur se tut.

Chapitre 1.

-3 mois : Octobre. La mort.

Violette avait décider, ce matin en se levant, qu'elle n'aimerait plus les mardi. En réalité c'était plutôt ce mardi 3 octobre que Violette avait décider de détester, mais ne voulant pas faire les choses à moitié elle décrétas que tout les mardi à venir serait une mauvaise journée. C'est ainsi que Violette démaras sa journée de rentrée à l'université, son premier jours en tant qu'étudiante : en priant le ciel pour qu'une bombe, placée par un quelconque terroriste dans le wagon ou elle se trouvait, explose. Mais bien qu'étant une personne chançeuce par naissance, aucune bombe n'explosat. La journée passat puis Violette partit. Durant tout le chemin du retour elle songeat avec apréhension au diner familliale qui aurait lieu ce soir. Car à part être une journée décrété detestable, ce mardi était également le jour de l'anniversaire de son grand père. Et elle aimait son grand père car c'était un grand homme : volontaire, optimiste et délicieusement cartésien. Il aurait, cette nuit, soixante-et-onze ans, cet évenement était l'occasion pout toute sa famille de se réunir afin de lui témoigner leur amour. Tous se rendirent donc chez sa plus jeune fille Lise, chez qui avait lieu la réunion familliale, une petite brunette enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui avait avec l'aide précieuse de son mari, un petit brun également, préparer le diner d'anniversaire. Les deux autres filles Marianne et Jeanne arrivèrent ensuite avec leur famille et leur chien puis, enfin, le patriarche, l'homme tant attendu de la soirée arrivat. Tout le monde se levat du canapé ou ils discutaient joyeusement pour acceullir dans un fracas d'applaudissement, d'exclamation de joie et de mauvaise plaisanteries un petit homme trappus au cou épais surmonté d'un visage poupin. Et tandis qu'il souriait, ses yeux disparaissait sous ses joues monté trop haut, il avait l'air heureux. Cette soirée bien engagée sur le le chemin menant au déballage de cadeau et aux rires alcoolisé pris un tournant inatendu lorsque Lise et son mari durent se rendre précipitemment à l'hopital, le mari de Marianne toujours à l'affut d'une occasion de faire de l'humour s'écriat "tu parle d'un cadeau !". Le mari de Jeanne voulut rire de bon coeur de ce bon mot mais un regard à sa femme suffit à le lui faire ravaler. Tant mieux ! pensat violette qui depuis le début de la soirée apréciait discrétement le bonheur des autres, ce n'était pas drôle. Sa mère Jeanne semblat pendant un môment vouloir dire quelquechose pour apaiser l'ambiance brisée de cette soirée d'anniversaire, à la place elle demandat d'une vois nerveuse "Mais savent-ils maintenant si l'enfant est un garçon ou une fille ?". L'ambiance brisée devint glaçiale. Toutes les femmes et leurs filles se regardaient ésperant trouver un réponse dans le regard de leur soeur. Le silence durat les deux mari seul proposèrent du champagne, le patriarche pour qui avait été organisé cette fête tendit son verre pour que l'un des maris la lui remplisse puis dit "Il n'ont pas voulu le savoir, mais nous savons que ce sont des jumeaux". "Des jumeaux ?" répétat Jeanne d'une voix étrangler. Marianne la plus agée regardat son père avec reproche, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Elle prit la coupe de champagne de sa soeur, la remplit puis lui tendit. Jeanne l'ignoras, stupéfiée. "Ca ne veut pas forcémentdire qu'elle auras un fils, reste optimiste Jeanne." Le mari de Mariane ne put s'empécher de lever les yeux aux ciel, les superstitions de cette famille l'agaçait parfois. Marianne connaissant son mari lui dit sans même le regarder "et je t'interdit de penser que ce sont des superstitions !" . Lucy la petite soeur de huit ans intriguer par l'inquiétude des femmes autour d'elles se tournas vers sa mère et lui demanda "Est ce que c'est si grave si tata à un fils ?". Cette dérnière ci se forçat à sourire, Violette pensas qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'elle se passe de cette éffort. Lucy inquiéter par le sourir crispé de sa mère se tournas ver sa grande soeur, Violette fit un sourire moqueur et haussat les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas que Lucy s'inquiète à cause de sa mère. "Ma biche, je t'ai déjà raconté ce qu'il se passerais..." commençat sa mère "Non" répondit Lucy surprise "Vous ne m'écoutez jamais !" soupiras Jeanne. "Ecoutez les filles..." Violette se demandat quand elle s'était retrouvée incluse dans la conversation. " Je vous en ai déjà parler : il y une malédiction sur notre famille."

* * *

_Le premier chapitre n'est pas fini, la soirée doit encore se terminer et la vie de Violette doit être gaché par des sorciers. Je vais juste dormir avant de reprendre mon chapitre. Bonnenuit._

_Bonnenuit._


End file.
